The Name's Hook
by James7912b
Summary: Right before he takes the Harbottle's job, Jimmy thinks back to the time before Peter's birth to when he and Peter's father were partners and how the woman they loved came between them. Includes some portions that took place in the Neverland TV series.
1. Chapter 1

** Proposition**

_"In for a penny, in for a pound"-Old British saying_

** London, September 4****th**** 1906-**

"What my employer would like for you to do is to acquire something for him…something that belongs to him but is currently in the possession a certain Mister Harbottle."

James "Jimmy" Hook regarded the thin, mustachioed man with mild skepticism. This man Jeffries, or so he called himself, had sought him out for this proposition after being recommended by some associates of his. And his associates reported with much certainty who his employer was.

"Harbottle's Antiques," said Jimmy in a flat voice, "Respectable neighborhood, a guard posted every hour of every day, and a strong-room in the back if memory serves well."

"I've been told by your associates that you're one of the best men for this type of job."

"The best."

Jeffries smiled a slight smile. It was the first show of emotion from the man and Jimmy matched it with a smile of his own, a Cheshire Cat of a smile.

"Yes, so your friends say."

"Then they must have also told you that my services do not come cheaply."

"I imagined so."

Jimmy regarded the younger man with interest. He was one of the ambitious types: Calm, cool under stress, and absolutely loyal, probably ex-military like himself; a man of his character would no doubt be in the employ of a member of the aristocracy, perhaps even the nobility. This could be the key to his reestablishment in London society…if he played his cards right.

"I want five hundred pounds, upfront with another five hundred upon completion." Jimmy say laying his bait.

Jeffries eyes widened at Hook's audacity. He heard the man could be blunt but this took him by surprise. "Five hundred? I could hire several men to do the job for a fifth of that!"

"I'm sure you could but none of them are me."

Jeffries almost stood up to leave but stopped himself. He knew of Hook's skills and his reputation. Hook was the best in London and probably in all of southern England. He needed Hook for this. _Hook needs this job too though…_Jeffries thought. He knew Hook had been someone important in London society until a few years ago after he had become entwined in some questionable business dealings between merchants in the armaments industry and some of his connections in the Army. The rumor was that his former comrades-in-arms had sought to declare one of the colonies independent with the help of their own private army, an army equipped with what Hook was selling.

And then there was the little matter of that Ripper business too.

Now the former arms dealer supported himself with his own fencing academy in Whitechapel and through some nefarious activities.

"You don't want money do for this do you Hook?"

Hook smiled, "You catch on quick don't you Jeffries?"

"If not money then what?" Jeffries asked even though he knew what Hook's answer would be.

"Your employer is the mysterious type, Floyd or Float or _Fludd _is his name I think."

Jeffries did his best to stay calm. Hook's connections had found out who his employer was and had informed him.

"My employer is a very important man in the empire."

"Then he's the man who can get me back to my rightful place in London society," Jimmy paused, smiled, then continued, "and five hundred pounds."

Jeffries knew that his employer would be willing to stop at nothing to get what he wanted so why not see if Hook could be obliged.

"Give me a few minutes," Jeffries said.

"Take your time."

Jeffries stood up and walked to the corner of the club in which they were in. **The Kensington**, one of the finest establishments in London, was one of the few places that had a telephone. He grabbed the newfangled contraption and proceeded to ring his employer.

Jimmy watched as Jeffries came back to their corner table. Instead of sitting back down he pushed in his chair, handed him an envelope, and said, "There's 250 pounds in there and there will be another 250 upon completion."

"And my other fee?"

"He will do everything he can to get you back…he always gets what he asks for."

"Yes, if anyone in London can it would be him."

Jeffries looked around the crowded club and was certain that no one would remember him or Hook being together.

"This conversation never happened, I was never here."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"I will be in touch."

As Jeffries turned and took his first steps to go Jimmy grinned and said, "Say hello to Mr. Fludd for me."

Jeffries grumbled under his breath and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Whitechapel Fencing Academy**

"_Age considers, youth ventures"- Rabindranath Tagore"_

**September 7****th****-**

The Whitechapel Fencing Academy occupied a five storey brick building that was situated near the center of London's Whitechapel district along Whitechapel High Street. It overlooked a warren of narrow, twisting streets, back alleys, and crowded homes that were occupied by some of the poorest citizens of the city. It was a neighbourhood of struggling families, petty criminals, dangerous thugs, and an unknown man who had terrorized the city almost two decades previously. It was also the home of Jimmy Hook.

James Hook, originally from a much more upper class area of London, was now exiled to Whitechapel following his fall from the graces of London society. He had lost much of his influence as well as his membership with the prestigious London Gentlemen's Club. The club was by invitation only and counted among its number several members of the aristocracy, the landed gentry, captains of industry, a couple of respected artists, scholars, titled nobility , politicians, and more than one member of the royalty. These men controlled the British Empire and enforced its edicts with impunity.

And Jimmy had been a part of it. That was until some of his connections in the army had decided to make a move to declare one of the African colonies independent. Guilty by association, he had been cast out, along with several others, and now here he was in what was arguably the worst part of London.

At times Jimmy would simmer in resentment at his predicament. His being here among the downtrodden riled him to anger but it was an anger that he disguised very well. He kept it locked away behind a wall of emotionless features. He was a difficult man to read and most people could scarcely guess what was on his mind; even his favourite bartender at the Lance and Shield Pub down the street from the academy could scarcely venture as to what his favourite customer was thinking.

Now however he was in the midst of his students. The motley collection of East Enders, some of which did odd jobs for him, sparred with one another while he gauged and critiqued them on their swordsmanship. At one point he stepped in and, after having declared that "A man's intent is in his eyes!" took on one of his students and beat him handedly.

At that moment seven lads, ranging in age from twelve to seventeen, entered in from a side room and moved like shadows to a door that led to their living quarters.

Jimmy smiled as his boys walked across the room without having garnered any attention from the fencing students. This told him two things: One: That the boys were very adept at moving around unseen and Two: That his students were not allowing any distractions to take their attention away from their opponents.

Still smiling, Jimmy followed the boys thinking of how they would react to his business offer.

The seven boys bounded down the stairs into their room with the sort of exuberance that only boys who had accomplished a great feat could do. Six took up their stations on their chairs and bunks while the seventh, a small boy nicknamed Twins stood at the stove and began to cook a meal of sausages for himself and his mates. A moment later the unofficial leader of their crew, a brown-haired fourteen year old named Peter took over the cooking duties.

The boys chatted amongst themselves for a few seconds until their attention was drawn to the sound of footsteps.

"I've got a nice job for you boys," said Jimmy as he surveyed his lads.

They turned as one and looked up at the stairs.

"How nice?" asked a curly-topped fourteen year old appropriately called Curly.

"Harbottle's Antiques."

Curly's face paled at Jimmy's words. He stood up and said a little too harshly, "Are you mad?"

Brushing off Curly's outburst, Jimmy replied, "You're ready."

Another of the crew spoke up in support of Curly.

"That place is tighter than the tower!" said thirteen and a half year old Nibs, a son of immigrants from a colony in the Caribbean.

"We'll get nicked for sure!" added Curly.

"Sorry Jimmy…too dangerous," said Nibs.

Then Peter spoke up

"I think it's a brilliant idea. Harbottle's has two doors, as I remember, one at the front and one at the back leading to the alley. There is a night guard, of course and the windows are sealed shut, but there are other ways in…if you're small and cunning."

Jimmy looked at Peter with approval but then Curly spoke again.

"If we get nicked it won't be the orphanage they throw us in! It'll be the clink! We wouldn't last a week!"

Curly had a valid point thought Jimmy.

But Peter was not deterred.

He looked at Curly and said, "Weren't you at the bottom of Hackney Canal when Jimmy found you tied in a sack with stones around your wrists and ankles?"

Curly felt his blood rise in both anger and embarrassment as Peter brought up the traumatic memory. _Dammit! How could he mention that?_

Peter looked away from Curly and gazed upon the rest of his crew.

"He's pulled you from the workhouses and asylums. He's given you a home, food in your belly, and shoes on your feet. Isn't it time we paid him back?"

The boys looked at Peter in anticipation for what they knew was next.

"Harbottle's Antiques," he said with his right hand raised, "All who's with me, raise your right hand!"

The oldest of the crew, a thin, pale boy called Fox, was the first to raise his hand in support.

He was followed by a willowy thirteen year old known as Tootles who was by far the most supportive of the crew toward his fellow boy.

Curly watched as Twins and a roly-poly lad nicknamed Slightly followed suit.

Curly and Nibs looked at their fellow lads in disbelief but relented in the end.

_How could they not see the danger? _Curly thought.

Jimmy saw how devoted the crew, with the exception of Curly and Nibs, were to Peter. The boy had a natural talent for leadership and charisma. He was confident, skilled, and persuasive and Jimmy knew that the boys would follow him.

But Peter had one major flaw: impulsiveness. And that impulsiveness could indeed get the boys locked up in the clink.

As much as he had wanted the boys to join him in the job, he knew now that he couldn't place them in jeopardy. He knew he could handle himself in His Majesty's Prison Wandsworth, but could they?

He couldn't chance that.

Realizing that Curly was right he said to his charge, "A word in your ear Peter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Seven Silent Wraiths**

_"Cheers to the teenage years: Hanging out, making out, sneaking out, freaking out, whatever happens, happens. No regrets!"-Unknown_

"I look ridiculous!" said Twins as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"No you don't," replied Peter with a grin, "You look dashing, absolutely dashing! Doesn't he Fox?"

Fox looked away from his copy of H.G Wells' _The Time Machine, _of which he had three pages remaining until the end, and looked to Twins who was having the finishing touches applied to his face by Curly.

"Definitely dashing Twins, all you're missing is one of Jimmy's fencing foils," Fox said with a smile.

"Should we fetch one for you Twins?" asked Nibs in between nibbles on an apple.

Twins stuck his tongue out in an expression of sourness and then said, "I feel ridiculous!"

"Cheer up Twins," said Tootles who struggled to stay awake, "You're the star of the show."

Twins was indeed the star of tonight's show. The seven lads had rehearsed their roles in this evening's job and everything hinged on Twins, and to a lesser extent, Slightly and Tootles.

"Why do I have to have my face painted? Why not you Slightly?"

"Because I'm doing the talking…and Tootles is doing the dancing," Slightly said with a chuckle.

"Hey Tootles," said Nibs, "Let's see you dance you little jig!"

"No!" came the answer from the half asleep boy.

"C'mon Toots, it'll help you stay awake if you do," said Peter.

"Yeah Tootles, we gotta be wide awake for tonight," chimed in Slightly.

"Then I need a little rest," said the groggy sounding Tootles who rolled onto his side to put his back to the others.

Peter went to Tootles, grabbed him by the shoulders, and sat him up.

"We're leaving shortly Toots and we need you wide awake," said Peter who then smiled mischievously, "Now, on your feet!"

Tootles' eyes went wide as Peter lifted him up and spun him around to face the rest of the boys.

"Dance Tootles!" laughed Slightly.

"Yeah boyo," let's see your footwork!" added Nibs.

"Aw, c'mon fellas!" protested Tootles.

"Tootles, show us how you'll help get Guy Fawkes some coins!" laughed Curly as he finished touching up Twins' disguise.

The youngest boy had his face painted white with a thin moustache and tapered goatee to make him look like the famous (or depending on who you asked) infamous Guy Fawkes.

Twins cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and sang out in a loud voice, "Remember, remember the Fifth of November, the Gun Powder Treason and Plot! I know of no reason why the Gun Powder Treason should ever be forgot!"

The boys broke out into applause as Twins finished his speech.

Twins bowed to his friends with a flourish and then felt himself being lifted up high by Curly, "Excellent performance our little decoy! I mean our little brother!"

Your turn Tootles!" said Fox who had just finished _The Time Machine. _The novel had left the oldest boy feeling both intrigued and exhilarated with its description of the Time Traveler's journey from Victorian London to the far-off year of 802,701 AD and the world of the peaceful Eloi and the degenerate Morlocks.

Tootles lowered his head in resignation, took a deep breath, and then broke into dance.

The willowy boy danced across the floor, or at least _t__ried _to dance across the floor, kicking his legs out and shifting from side to side.

"Penny for the Guy, penny for the Guy," he sang. He came to Twins who was now back to earth after being lowered back down by Curly. He put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders, moved his head from one side of Twins' head to the other, and called out again, "Penny for the Guy, penny for the Guy!"

The laughter of the boys filled their room and brought smiles to their faces.

Peter smiled at the scene and felt glad that everyone was so enthused about the job, and he was especially pleased that Curly was finally warming up to the idea of taking on Harbottle's. Even Nibs seemed to have warmed up to the idea. A brief feeling of guilt washed over him then; after all, he hadn't told the crew that Jimmy had cancelled their involvement in the job. Jimmy had spoken to him after he had offered them the job and, citing Curly's point about the risk, changed his mind about having the boys be involved.

Jimmy had then left it to him to inform the lads that they were to forgo the job. Peter reluctantly agreed. He had pleaded with Jimmy to let him take the assignment but Jimmy was quick to point out that as his future partner there had to be mutual trust between them. Peter countered by saying that Jimmy should trust him but it was all for naught. Jimmy was adamant that the boys should not risk themselves and that he would go it alone. Peter was angered and Jimmy knew it but he assured his mentor that his order would be carried out.

But of course the order wouldn't be followed: Peter informed the crew that they would make their move tonight. He would be the last to leave, conveniently going back to grab a cricket bat, which would give him just enough time to pile pillows, clothes, and balls in the beds of each of his friends to give the impression that they were asleep under the covers. Then he and the lads would be gone into the night, hopefully well enough before Jimmy returned and checked on him. Peter didn't know when Jimmy was going to do the job so he decided that he would do his best to beat his boss to the punch.

If all went well, he and the crew would raid Harbottle's and be back with their earnings to present to Jimmy. Peter figured that Jimmy would be so impressed that he would forgive his disregard for the order to call the job off and instead reward him.

_We'll be partners, Jimmy and me! _Peter thought to himself and then looked at the others and felt a small resurgence of guilt. He felt bad that they had no idea that they weren't supposed to be hitting Harbottle's but they really didn't need to know all the details did they? After all, it was just a minor issue wasn't it? _Besides, whatever happens, happens…No regrets!_

Fifteen minutes later the boys were moving across the darkened alleyways of Whitechapel; seven silent wraiths that moved like cats through the claustrophobic confines of the neighbourhood that they called home.

The last in line moved quickly past his fellow boys to take his place at the head of the file. Having gone back to grab the cricket bat, _and _set up the decoys, Peter had hurriedly caught up with his friends, who had stayed right outside the Academy while they waited for him. Now at the head of the file, he led his crew to the riches of Harbottle's…and more.


End file.
